<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Order of Legends: Eto's Contest Journey by Oddeyedperformer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628916">Order of Legends: Eto's Contest Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddeyedperformer/pseuds/Oddeyedperformer'>Oddeyedperformer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon Contests, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddeyedperformer/pseuds/Oddeyedperformer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hoenn champion Eto Altaris decides to leave on a one year journey to discover pokemon contests, he faces a long road ahead filled with excitement, danger, and mystery. As his path as a coordinator continues, he finds that he is being stalked by the evil Team Styx, who is after his secret and is led by the mysterious, but deadly Shadowstalker. Fortunately, he is accompanied by Xander, his best friend and bodyguard. Also by Zai, a girl that's part of the Elite Four from the Hoenn region and Yanliz, a girl that's going to start her journey to become a singing sensation by winning the Sinnoh league. A new world, new rivals, and new mysteries await these four, join them as their adventure unfolds!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of Something Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                It was a calm morning at the girl’s house; the slightest chirps of the early Starly were being heard, the tiniest of dewdrops reflected the gleam of the morning sunrise, and the Budew were starting to awaken. Everything seemed so quiet and serene until a voice was heard: </p><p>-<em>“Young one, it seems that the spring of life flows powerfully from you.”</em></p><p>-“Who are you?” the girl asked as she saw this giant figure facing her. It wasn’t a figure that inspired terror, but instead, it was one of serenity and peace.</p><p>-<em>“Who I am is of no importance for now, what is important is that you heed my warning. A great evil is about to rise and threaten the world. You must find the boy with the silver streaks and then we will talk some more. Remember these details child, the fate of this world depends on your meeting...”</em></p><p>-“What boy? What evil? This doesn’t make sense!” the girl said as she felt herself being pulled away from where she was.</p><p>-<em>“R__e_ber l__k for the b_y with the s__ver str___s”</em> the voice said as it faded away.</p><p> The girl woke up to the sound of her mother calling out her name.</p><p>-“So, it was all just a dream…,” the girl said as she tried to remember the vivid dream, but ultimately failed. All that she could remember was that it said to look for some boy and that the figure was shaped like an “X”.</p><p>-“Yanliz! Get up, you’re going to be late for your meeting with Professor Rowan!,” Yanliz’s mother yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>-“Oh shit, I overslept!” Yanlis said as she hastily got dressed and almost fell down the stairs.<br/> Her mother was there making her breakfast while listening to the local news on the TV. As she saw her daughter almost fall down the stairs, she sighed.</p><p>-“One day you are going to kill me, young lady.” Her mother said full of worry.</p><p>-“Sorry, mom! I must’ve overslept by accident,” she said as she sat down on the breakfast table.</p><p>-“Well good thing I woke you up, or else you’d never get a Pokedex,” Yanliz said as she set down the food.</p><p>-“Well, once I get my Pokedex, I’ll be ready to take on all the gyms in Sinnoh and finally defeat the unbeatable champion, Cynthia,” she said with excitement.</p><p>-“One step at a time child, thank Arceus that we live in Sandgem Town or else you’d already be super late for that meeting and don't forget our lunch reservations at your favorite restaurant. I want to meet your partner before you leave!,” her mom said as she sipped her coffee.</p><p>-“Right, well I’d better get going huh?  See you, mom!” Yanliz said as she exited the door, taking the first steps of her journey.</p><p> Yanliz made her way through the town of Sandgem as she was headed to Prof. Rowan’s laboratory and said goodbye to her favorite spots on the way. As she neared the door, she saw it open and reveal three people. The first one was a girl with brown hair styled into a ponytail with curls, the second person was a very tall guy and you could tell he works out a lot and the third person was a boy that looked the same age as herself with jet black hair and silver streaks.</p><p>-“You! You’re the boy with the silver streaks!” was the first thing she said.</p><p>-“Oh no, even in Sinnoh I’m easily recognized,” the boy said with a sigh.</p><p>-“She must’ve seen you battle on TV. Hahahahaha.” the buff guy said with a burst of hearty laughter.</p><p>-“You two morons, I think she isn’t talking about you as in your career,” the girl facepalmed.</p><p>-“Huh? Wait if you don’t know me for what I do, then why did you recognize me?”  the boy said.</p><p>-“Oh uh… Forget about it, my name is Yanliz and you are?” she said as she introduced herself.</p><p>-“The name’s Eto and this is my partner Ziggy,” Eto said as he introduced himself and a Zigzagoon with black and white coloring jumped on his shoulder.</p><p>-“Oh is that a Galarian Zigzagoon? Wait a second… You’re Eto? As in the Hoenn champion Eto???” Yanliz couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>-“Y-yeah hahaha,” Eto admitted with a sheepish grin.</p><p>-“Jig’s up, eh Eto?” the girl said as she slapped his back.</p><p>-“Hold up, if he is Eto, then…” Yanliz started to connect the dots.</p><p>-“Correct! I’m Zai, the Ice Queen. One of the Hoenn Elite Four,” Zai introduced herself.</p><p>-“Oh wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting one of the Four Queens of Hoenn! You four are icons as an all-female Elite Four. And you must be the Sootopolis Gym Leader: Alexander! ” Yanliz squealed in excitement.</p><p>-“Well, it seems our reputation precedes us huh?” Xander said with a modest expression.</p><p>-“What’s with all this commotion? Ah, young Yanliz, I was expecting you do come in” Prof. Rowan spoke as he inspected the entrance of the lab.</p><p>-“H-hello sir, I’m here for my Pokedex and my first pokemon,” Yanliz said nervously as she entered and the trio followed behind her not wanting to miss such an important moment.</p><p>-“No need for any of that nervousness, you look like a fine and responsible person. That is why I chose you are one of my Pokedex holders. Now your father actually sent me the pokemon you always wanted as your partner.” Prof. Rowan said as he got a poke ball and Yanliz’s Pokedex. </p><p>-“Wait, you don’t mean…,” Yanliz started to ask, but was cut off.</p><p>-“Indeed, say hello to your partner.” Prof. Rowan said as he opened the poke ball and out came a Ralts.</p><p>-“Oh my Arceus! Dad got me a Ralts as my partner?!” Yanliz was about to cry out of joy.</p><p>-“That’s amazing Yanliz! Oh I know, let us battle! Your Ralts against my Chimchar that I just received from the professor?” Eto suggested.</p><p>-“Whoa, battle the Hoenn champion? If I win, does that make me the new Hoenn champion then??,” Yanliz started to wonder.</p><p>-“Ha! You wish it were that easy, this is more of a friendly battle than an official match.” Eto clarified with a chuckle.</p><p> Everyone headed outside to see the battle between Eto and Chimchar take place. Yanliz was nervous because her first battle was going to be the Hoenn League champion, even though both pokemon were technically at the same level.</p><p>-“This is a one on one battle between Yanliz of Sandgem Town and Eto of Fallarbor Town, the battle ends when one pokemon is unable to battle...begin!” Xander announced as the referee.</p><p>-“Go Chimchar, it’s showtime!” Eto called threw his poke ball.</p><p>-“Let’s go Ralts!,” Yanliz called Ralts out of its poke ball.</p><p>-“Go first Yanliz, you should benefit from this experience,” Eto said as he allowed her to take the first move.</p><p>-“Okay, according to my Pokedex Ralts can use these moves… Start off with Disarming Voice!” She commanded and Ralts let out a powerful sound wave.</p><p>-“I see, I can’t dodge Disarming Voice so I’ll counter. Chimchar, Fire Spin lets go!” Eto said and Chimchar spewed a flaming vortex from its mouth, countering the attack perfectly whilst embers of the flame sparkled with the Fairy Type energy.</p><p>-“Beautiful… Wait, this isn’t the time to be awed by his strategy. Ralts use confusion!” she ordered and Ralts made Chimchar levitate and it started to panic.</p><p>-“Nice, Chimchar remain calm!” Eto ordered.</p><p>-“Not a chance, send it flying!” Yanliz said and Chimchar was tossed into the sky and began to fall.</p><p>-“Use the kinetic energy from the fall and use scratch!” Eto told Chimchar and it did so.</p><p>-“Teleport now!” Yanliz said and Ralts escaped the assault that cracked the floor due to the impact.</p><p>-“Good quick thinking, you have potential. Let’s end it, Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, full power!” Eto said as Chimchar became engulfed in a wheel of fire and crashed into Ralts.</p><p>-“Follow it up with Scratch!” he commanded.</p><p>-“Disarming Voice!” Yanliz ordered, but Ralts was not quick enough and the attack knocked it out.</p><p>-“Great battle! You and Ralts were in sync!” Eto congratulated her on her battle skills.</p><p>-“Thanks! You were amazing, no wonder you’re the champ of Hoenn.” She said in return.</p><p>-“I’m getting hungry Eto, where’s a good spot to eat?” Xander asked due to his rumbling stomach.</p><p>-“Oh… I really don’t know where. Do you know of any place Yanliz?” Eto asked.</p><p>-“I was gonna meet my mom at my fave restaurant, maybe you guys want to join me?” Yanliz asked and they all agreed and headed towards the restaurant.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Chapter One</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Setting off to new horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Eto gang meets up with Yanliz's mother and head towards Lake Verity to teach Yanliz the basics of catching Pokemon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their battle at Professor Rowan's lab, Yanliz leads the Eto gang to the restaurant where her mother awaits. Upon entering, Yanliz's mother instantly recognizes her daughter and her new friends.</p><p> </p><p>-"Yanliz! How did it go at Prof. Rowan's lab?" She asked.</p><p>-"You won't believe what happened! Dad talked to the professor so that my partner was a very special one, come out Ralts!" Yanliz answered as she took Ralts out her pokeball.</p><p>-"Ralts!" Ralts cried with enthusiasm.</p><p>-"Well hello there! I'm Yanliz's mother and I do hope you take great care of her during her journey." Yanliz's mother said as she introduced herself to her daughter's new partner.</p><p>-"Oh! And I made some new friends, introduce yourselves guys," Yanliz added.</p><p>-"Hello ma'am, I'm Eto from the Hoenn region," Eto introduced himself.</p><p>-"I'm Zai, I love Ice type pokemon. It's pleasure to meet you," she said as she followed Eto's lead.</p><p>-"And I'm Alexander, but you can call me Xander. I'm a gym leader from Hoenn, but I come from Snowpoint city," Xander explained.</p><p>-"Eto… By any chance, are you the champion of Hoenn Eto?," Yanliz's mom asked out of curiosity.</p><p>-"That is correct. Although I'm supposed to be incognito." Eto said with a small chuckle.</p><p>-"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen a tank top with the Hoenn League Insigia on it," Zai snarkily remarked.</p><p>-"But it's my favorite shirt!!!" Eto whined and Ziggy just fell to the ground laughing.</p><p>-"Zagagagagoooon," It laughed.</p><p>-"Haha, like you're any better mister 'I wont leave without my favorite chew toy because I've had it since I was a baby' ," Eto teased his partner back.</p><p>Ziggy growled at Eto with a "How dare you" look until Xander intervened.</p><p>-"Enough, we are in public. Try to behave for once," He deadpanned.</p><p>-"Fine, we will behave" Eto said while picking Ziggy up and giving him a head rub which made the Pokemon happily curl up in his arms.</p><p>-"Is that normal?" Yanliz's mom asked, a bit worried.</p><p>-"Yeah this is how they show love to each other. You should see it in battle though." Zai commented as they sat down.</p><p>Everyone then proceeded to order their food and started chatting.</p><p>-"So Eto, why are you traveling? You're already the Hoenn champion," Yanliz asked out of curiosity.</p><p>-"I want to try out being a Pokemon Coordinator. I might be the champion of Hoenn, but I want to explore this other side to Pokemon and maybe I can integrate Contest battle styles to my battling repertoire and give challengers a more spectacular battle." Eto explained his goals.</p><p>-"Won't the Hoenn League be destabilized due to the absence of a gym leader, an elite four member, AND its champion?" Yanliz's mom asked.</p><p>-"Actually, we hold the Hoenn League Tournament earlier than the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League Tournament. We plan to be by Hearthome City which has an airport a week before the opening ceremony and once the tournament ends we will be back." Zai explained their plans regarding the league.</p><p>-"In addition to that, my friend Jack is covering for me at the Sootopolis Gym. He trained with me before I took over and made it into a Steel type gym." Xander added.</p><p>-"I planned for everything regarding my absence, I would be a terrible champion if I hadn't done so. But anyways, Yanliz, what are your goals?" Eto asked her as he ate his pasta.</p><p>-"I want to beat all 8 gyms and defeat Cynthia to become the Sinnoh Champion!" She answered and Eto smiled in amusement.</p><p>-"Cynthia's not an easy opponent to beat, I had my difficulties when battling her and her Garchomp." Eto reminisced his exhibition matches against her and Ziggy looked at him with determination.</p><p>-"Wait, I remember one of those battles. Your mega Swampert and her Mega Garchomp were evenly matched. You won because it rained that evening and Swift Swim activated, am I right?" Yanliz remembered watching that match and later had to write an essay on how the battle could've gone in any direction for her battle dynamics class.</p><p>-"Indeed, Garchomp, even in its Mega evolved state, can out speed my Swampert. However, speed is not the only factor in battle." Eto explained.</p><p>-"Eto, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you please travel with my daughter so that you can teach her the basics of being a trainer?" Yanliz's mother asked him.</p><p>-"Mom! You can't just ask someone, especially a champion, something like that!" Yanliz said all flustered.</p><p>Eto broke out in laughter due to Yanliz's reaction.</p><p>-"Of course I will, she seems like a cool person and when we battled, she showed great potential! However, I will only teach her the basics and not how to defeat every gym in Sinnoh. That'd be kinda unfair if I did." Eto accepted Yanliz's mother's request.</p><p>-"Wait what? You battled Eto? How did it go sweetie?," Yanliz's mom was excited about the fact that her daughter battled a champion.</p><p>-"Well, I lost. However, I had fun!" She replied.</p><p>-"That's the most important part of battling, also you were a natural at battling! My question is why are you setting off on a journey at 20 years of age and not the usual 10?" Eto asked as he kept eating.</p><p>-"You see, I didn't feel the need to do so until now..." She said as she kept her head low. Eto knew she was hiding something, but it seemed very personal so he didn't probe further.</p><p>-"Y'know Eto, back when we battled. You used a contest strategy, am I right?" Yanliz suddenly remembered.</p><p>-"Yes. You see, by using fire spin, I was able to utilize the fairy type energy from your move and give my flames a sparkling boost. What do you thin" Eto asked.</p><p>-"I thought it was amazing, but you still need to work on it!" Zai answered.</p><p>They continued eating and talking until it was time to go. Eto paid for everyone's lunches and everyone went to the gate leading towards Lake Verity where Yanliz was going to learn how to catch a pokemon.</p><p>-"Take care everyone! Please look after my daughter and make sure to call me whenever you reach a new city!" Yanliz's mother said her farewells.</p><p>-"We will mom! I promise that the next time you see me in person, it will be at the League!" Yanliz said in return.</p><p>As they entered the Lake Verity area, Xander set up camp near the shore and Zai started to gather firewood. Eto and Yanliz went to the forest and proceeded to chat along the way. </p><p>-"What's your favorite pokemon type?" Eto asked her.</p><p>-"Hmm, if I had to choose it'd have to be Fairy" She answered.</p><p>-"Sweet, I love using Water types the most! So any kind of pokemon you'd like to catch?" Eto continued asking.</p><p>-"I personally prefer cute Pokemon, but all Pokemon are unique in every way. So if I form a bond with amy Pokemon, I dont mind catching it" Yanliz said.</p><p>As soon as they finished talking Eto spotted a pokemon he had been looking for.</p><p>-"Lesson begin! See that pokemon?" Eto said as he pointed to the Swinub sniffing around for berries.</p><p>-"Yes, I see it," Yanliz replied.</p><p>-"That's your lesson, I'm gonna catch that swinub!" Eto said in determination.</p><p>Eto sprung from his hiding place and Ziggy leapt into battle. The swinub took a defensive position as a response.</p><p>-"You got guts, I like it! Ziggy use Pin Missile!" He said. Ziggy's tail was in an upright position and started to a shoot needle-like barrage that rained down on the swinub.</p><p>-"Direct hit! Amazing Eto!" Yanliz praised.</p><p>-"I'm not done yet!" Eto said as he noticed the Pokemon getting up from the attack.</p><p>-"Swinuuub!" It cried as it launched a ball of mud towards them.</p><p>-"Ziggy dodge the Mud Bomb and use Fury Swipes!" Eto commanded and Ziggy quickly dodged. It then proceeded to slash the opponent repeatedly.</p><p>The Swinub was not going to give up that easily and used Icy Wind on Ziggy, landing a direct hit.</p><p>-"Gooon!" Ziggy cried.</p><p>-"Ziggy I believe in you! Finish it with Double Edge!" Eto commanded and his partner zigzagged while encasing itself in powerful energy. It landed a direct hit which caused the Swinub to be weakened.</p><p>-"Woah, that pokemon is powerful and so obedient. It's the complete opposite of what I saw at the restaurant…" Yanliz said to herself.</p><p>-"Go pokeball!" Eto launched the ball and it shook three times before being successfully captured.</p><p>-"I think I understand how to catch a Pokemon now. First you weaken it and then you throw a pokeball. Sounds pretty simple to me." She said with a smile.</p><p>-"There are many other things that factor into catching Pokemon, but that's the condensed version." He added.</p><p>-"I want to try to catch my first Pokemon tomorrow!" Yanliz said with enthusiasm.</p><p>-"Sure! But let's go back and get some dinner, forests are not usually safe at night." Eto said as they went back to camp for some dinner.</p><p>-"Guys, meet my new teammate! Go Articus!" Eto said has his newly acquired Swinub came out its pokeball.</p><p>-"OMA, he is soooo cuteeee. Ice types are the most adorable things ever!" Zai freaked out over the cuteness.</p><p>-"Calm down Zai, congrats Eto and did you learn anything new Yabliz?" Xander said as he finished cooking dinner.</p><p>-"Yes and tomorrow, I'm getting a new teammate!" Yanliz said stoked.</p><p>-"Good, let's eat now!" Xander said as they got started on their food.</p><p>Everyone had a blast eating Xander's cooking, he and Eto had their usual eating contests and everyone went to sleep.</p><p>Yanliz found herself in a different place that wasn't the girls' tent. She recognized it as the same place from her last dream and before her stood the X shaped figure.</p><p>-<em>"Hello young one, you have found the boy with the silver streaks. He is a very important part of the events that will soon unfold."</em> The figure said.</p><p>-"You mean Eto? Is it because he is the champion of Hoenn?" Yanliz asked.</p><p><em>-"His skills as a champion are not why he is important. His connection to the legends of this world are what makes him special for these events."</em> It replied.</p><p>-"What legends? What connections?" She kept asking.</p><p>-<em>"I cannot reveal that to you for now, you must get stronger than you are now. After you get your first gym badge, as you all call them, will we talk again. I have great faith in you"</em> It said before fading away.</p><p>-"Wait!" She said as she woke up. She then noticed that Zai was not in her sleeping bag.</p><p>-"Zai?" She whispered for her thinking that she might be using the bathroom.</p><p>No reply...</p><p>She exited the tent and headed towards the boys' tent and saw their bags empty too. She then proceeded to head towards the lake full of worry and saw Eto talking to a seemingly invisible floating figure, but she could make out its outline and an older woman. She seemed to be in her 30s and had long black hair. She tried to listen to their conversation from afar.</p><p>-"So everything seems in order. Are you sure Azelf and its guardian isn't just pulling a prank?" Eto asked full of disbelief.</p><p>-"I swear! While Azelf and Kenny are known pranksters, they wouldn't have suddenly contacted us at 3am!" The lady said full of worry.</p><p>-"I see, what of Uxie and its guardian?" Xander asked.</p><p>-"Zoey hasn't said anything, so I am assuming that they're fine. Please look into Azelf and Kenny's disappearances, I can't sense them anywhere and so can't Mesprit," the lady replied.</p><p>-"Relax Dawn, we will check it out later. But we haven't sensed any kind of spatial disruptions, nor temporal ones" Zai reassured her.</p><p>-"Give Gary and the kids my regards okay?" Eto asked as he said farewell and started walking towards the campsite.</p><p>Yanliz rapidly went into the tent and got into her sleeping bag. She pretended to be awakened when Zai entered the tent.</p><p>-"Sorry, did I wake you?" Zai asked.</p><p>-"Kinda, everything okay?" Yanliz asked.</p><p>-"Yeah, I just went to the bathroom hahaha," Zai nervously chuckled and got into her sleeping bag.</p><p>-'<strong>Yeah right. Just what is up with these people. Guardians? Spatial and temporal disruptions? The lake trio? What does this all mean… Maybe it's some kind of Pokemon League business they have to attend while here. I'll focus on getting my new friend and that first badge!'</strong> she thought and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 2</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>